<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they're in love, your honour by ga_bi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744100">they're in love, your honour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ga_bi/pseuds/ga_bi'>ga_bi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Era - Modern Muggle AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Breakfast, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned James Potter, POV Dorcas Meadowes, POV Marlene McKinnon, Post-Hogwarts, Roommates, Swearing, Two Shot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ga_bi/pseuds/ga_bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorcas comforts Marlene after a bad Valentine's day. Feelings ensue.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, Marlene realizing that Dorcas has been there the whole time, and Dorcas finally doing something about her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Era - Modern Muggle AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by eliasz: "Dorcas taking Marlene out for Valentine's Day to cheer them up after their original plans with someone else fell through. As Dorcas tries their best to make Marlene happy and succeeds after only a few attempts, Marlene realizes they would have rather been with Dorcas anyways."</p><p>hope you all enjoy this story :) chapter 2 is up later tonight or tomorrow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” Marlene groaned, throwing her purse and wet coat on the floor. “I can’t believe I thought this one would be different. I’m a bloody fool, Dorcas,” she complained, lying faceup on the sofa and closing her eyes. Dorcas carefully picked up Marlene’s rain-soaked coat and purse, hanging them on a hook by the door before walking over to sit next to her. </p><p>“Shove over, M,” she said softly, and Marlene brought her knees up to her chest so Dorcas could sit. Dorcas gently grabbed her roommate’s legs and laid them on her lap. “What happened?” </p><p>She didn’t have to look closely to see Marlene’s streaked mascara-- though she didn’t know if it was from the rain or tears. Possibly both. </p><p>Marlene opened her eyes to meet Dorcas’ with a sigh. “She stood me up, obviously. I mean, what, am I really so unlovable?” </p><p>“Of course you’re not, M,” Dorcas said, grasping her friend’s hand and holding it in her own. “Who told you that?”</p><p>“Myself,” she shrugged glumly, “but that’s besides the point.” She squeezed Dorcas’ hand tightly. “Are Mary and Lils back yet?”</p><p>Dorcas shot her a look, and Marlene groaned, dragging her free hand down her face. “Of course. Valentine’s Day,” she said, letting out a sigh.</p><p>Dorcas squeezed her hand sympathetically. </p><p>“I mean, you’ve only been dating for a few months,” she tried to reason. Marlene nodded, wiping her eyes. Her tears came more heavily now, and her sniffles were downright painful to listen to. Dorcas’ heart clenched. “Oh, Marlene,” she said softly, and Marlene let her lie next to her and hold her. </p><p>“I dunno why I’m so upset,” she sobbed, and Dorcas gripped her tighter. “I mean-- it wasn’t even that serious.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Dorcas said gently, stroking Marlene’s rained-on hair. “She still hurt you, M. You’re allowed to feel upset about it, y’know.”</p><p>“I guess,” Marlene cried, allowing Dorcas to wipe her tears away. She sniffled, turning so that she faced Dorcas on the sofa. </p><p>Dorcas granted her a gentle smile. “Let’s go get cleaned up, alright?”</p><p>Marlene nodded, and Dorcas helped her off the couch. </p><p>“Thanks,” Marlene sniffled as they walked to their shared room.</p><p>“Of course,” Dorcas said lightly, rummaging through Marlene’s set of drawers as her heartbroken friend sat at the edge of her bed.  </p><p>She found Marlene’s favorite Queen shirt and her pair of worn grey sweatpants easily, placing them in her lap with a pointed look. “Change out of that,” she said, gesturing to Marlene’s rain-soaked jumpsuit. She turned around, finding a pair of fuzzy socks and throwing them in her friend’s direction.  </p><p>She looked away from the sight of Marlene’s almost-naked form, her cheeks burning. <em>Get ahold of yourself, Dorcas. Marlene needs you to be a friend right now. Stop being such a sap.</em></p><p>“You can turn around now,” Marlene said, a slight tone of laughter in her voice. Dorcas turned around, her cheeks still red, and her breath hitched in her throat. Marlene stood there, messy blonde hair tucked behind her ears, her band shirt loosely draped over her figure. She looked soft and stubborn and vulnerable and tired and… lovely. Dorcas could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra, and the knowledge that Marlene had undressed in the same room at the same time as her was enough to cause her to avert her eyes. </p><p>During boarding school, Dorcas and Marlene had undressed at the same time, as they were roommates, but now that they were older and experienced and not fumbling around with their emotions in their heads and with other people, this was more… intimate. </p><p>“Um… wanna play Spit?” Dorcas asked, and Marlene laughed. Her eyes were still wet, but now they had brightened, and Dorcas was glad.</p><p>“When do I ever <em>not</em> want to play that glorious game?” Marlene asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. </p><p>They set up the game on their dining table after Dorcas had made the both of them cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows and whipped cream. Marlene sipped at hers quietly, and Dorcas frowned. Marlene usually never went a moment without cracking a joke or laughing at something. </p><p>
  <em>Cheer her up, you big dork.</em>
</p><p>Dorcas swirled her finger in her whipped cream, launching forward across the table to swipe a dollop of it on Marlene’s nose. Marlene’s eyes widened and she attempted to lick it off with her tongue. Dorcas laughed. “Oi!” Marlene grinned, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the table and leaping up from the table. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Dorcas teased, jumping up.</p><p>Marlene chased her, and the two of them laughed as they ran in circles around their apartment.</p><p>After about three minutes of being chased, Dorcas held her hands up in surrender, panting heavily. Marlene was out of breath too, but stumbled forward until she succeeded in spraying a bit of whipped cream on Dorcas’ nose with a grin. “Gotcha,” she breathed, her cheeks pink.</p><p>“The tenants below us must hate us by now,” Dorcas mused, quirking an eyebrow. She was rewarded with Marlene’s infectious, brash laughter. </p><p>She leaned forward and swiped off the whipped cream from Marlene’s nose before she registered what she was doing. Marlene looked up at her with wide eyes. Dorcas stepped back, clearing her throat. “Um. Spit?”</p><p>“Actually… can we watch a movie?” Marlene asked, smirking a bit as she swiped the whipped cream off of Dorcas’ nose and licked it off her hand.</p><p>
  <em>JesusfuckingCHRIST does she WANT to make me have a nosebleed I-</em>
</p><p>Dorcas’ face erupted into flame, and she cleared her throat. “Sure, Marlene.”</p><p>Marlene was clearly immune to Dorcas’ freak-out, because she grabbed her hand and tugged her to the sofa. </p><p>“<em>West Side Story?</em>” Dorcas asked. </p><p>“Ah, my favorite,” Marlene beamed, and Dorcas put the tape into the VHS. </p><p>Dorcas smiled and sat down on the sofa next to her.</p><p>“Can we cuddle?” Marlene asked, draping a blanket over the two of them. </p><p>Dorcas couldn’t say no to her. “Of course, M.” </p><p>Dorcas tugged Marlene onto her lap, her arms wrapped around her waist. Marlene leaned back into her chest, and Dorcas rested her cheek on Marlene’s head, subtly inhaling the scent of her perfume.</p><p>As they watched the movie, Dorcas could feel Marlene shake slightly, and she petted her hair and kissed the top of her head until she calmed down. They had just reached the thirty-minute mark of the movie when Dorcas felt Marlene lull to the side, and Dorcas leaned forward to check on her friend. </p><p>“Marlene?” she whispered softly, and shook her friend’s shoulders slightly. Marlene had fallen asleep, her pink mouth slightly open, her eyebrows finally relaxed. “Let’s get you to bed,” she whispered, maneuvering so she could pick up Marlene by the front. She carried her so that she could feel Marlene’s heartbeat against her chest. </p><p>Marlene was still asleep by the time Dorcas had reached her room, and Dorcas couldn’t retract the covers and hold Marlene at the same time, so she just placed her down on top of her bed. She crossed the few steps to her own bed, and without a second thought, took her blankets off of her bed and tucked Marlene into them. Dorcas had a sudden and heart-wrenching thought that she could get used to this type of domesticity. </p><p>“Good night, Marlene,” she whispered, hovering, and then, because she was asleep and no one else was there: “I love you.” She kissed her forehead and left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. m</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Marlene McKinnon was in love with Dorcas Meadowes, and Dorcas was in love with her too. </p><p>She had thought it was a dream at first: Dorcas carrying her to bed, tucking her own sheets around her, and telling her she loved her before kissing her forehead and leaving. </p><p>But when Marlene awoke, she was enveloped in the sweet scent of Dorcas and her blankets, and she knew that it had not been a dream. Her cheeks felt warm, and she inhaled the blankets happily, drawing them close to her heart. </p><p>Her “breakup,” or lack of a date yesterday with the girl she had hooked up with at James’ party had truly disappointed her. Marlene had honestly thought this time would be different, but like many other men and women before her, her date had let her down. </p><p>Lily had often told her that they were scared off by her fiery personality, and that they weren’t worth it if they didn’t stay. Mary had always given her hugs and told her stories about how awkward it had been when she and Lily first got together. </p><p>And Dorcas did the absolute most. </p><p>Last night was a prime example of that. </p><p>Dorcas always knew how to make her laugh, how to make her feel better, and what her favorite things were. Dorcas had always been there, from Marlene’s first breakdown over Chemistry homework, to her lead up to her loss of virginity with her first boyfriend, to their shared flat with Lily and Mary, to last night. </p><p>She was a constant in Marlene’s life.</p><p>So when Marlene woke up with Dorcas’ blankets around her and the memory of her soft lips on her forehead, she knew that she truly <em>did</em> love Dorcas. She wanted to kiss her, to hug her tightly, to feel her soft dark skin against hers, to grant her body the crescendo of lust that Marlene had so often received from others. She wanted to wake up each morning with the scent of her on her skin, greet her with, “Good morning, my love,” and a kiss, spend evenings laughing and dancing to Stevie Nicks and Queen. She loved her, wholly, and she wanted to show her that she did.</p><p>Marlene was on a mission.</p><p>She swung her legs out of her bed, wrapping Dorcas’ blanket around her shoulders before walking over to the bathroom and quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, fixing her hair a bit (and if she spritzed a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists, well). </p><p>She ventured out into the flat, wondering where Dorcas was. She hadn’t slept in her bed, and Marlene assumed Lily and Mary were still out having the time of their lives. She spotted a poof of curls peeking out from the sofa, and smiled.</p><p>“Right! Breakfast!” Marlene whispered to herself, clapping her hands lightly so as to not make any sounds and wake Dorcas. She prepared coffee for herself and Jasmine tea for Dorcas, frying two eggs after popping some toast in the toaster. She got the jam and butter ready, setting the table quietly.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, the eggs and toast were done, and Marlene slid them onto chipped plates expertly. She set them down on the table, picking up the cup of tea and making her way over to the couch. </p><p>She watched Dorcas’ sleeping form for a moment: the curve of her eyelids, the gentleness of her exhales, the way her long eyelashes rested as though they were kissing her dark skin. <em>And those lips-- oh, they looked so kissable-- </em></p><p>Marlene shook her head to dispel her blushing and inappropriate thoughts. </p><p>“Hey, Dorcas,” she whispered, shaking her friend’s shoulders gently. Dorcas awoke easily, looking confused for a moment before smiling when she met Marlene’s eyes. Marlene blushed. “I-- I made you tea,” she said, shoving it in front of her.</p><p>Dorcas smiled bemusedly, taking it with gentle hands. <em>Everything about her is gentle</em>, Marlene mused. “Thanks, Marlene,” Dorcas said, taking a sip. Marlene watched with bated breath. Dorcas raised an eyebrow, and Marlene laughed. “It tastes good, don’t worry,” she said, letting out a slight groan as she sat up. </p><p>“Why’d you sleep there if it was gonna hurt that much?” Marlene asked, eyebrows furrowed. Dorcas stood up, stretching.</p><p>“We should invest in a new couch.”</p><p>“Not what I asked,” Marlene pointed out, making her way to the dining room (which was just a table behind the couch, really). “And I made breakfast, so get over here.”</p><p>“M, this is beautiful,” Dorcas said, her breath light, and when Marlene turned to meet her eyes, she knew she was telling the truth. Marlene grinned.</p><p>“Why, thank you. Now. Why’d you sleep on the couch, Dork?”</p><p>Marlene was pleased to see Dorcas blush at the nickname, even though she rolled her eyes. The two young women sat down at the table, buttering their toast (or, in Dorcas’ case, “jamming it up,” as Marlene liked to call it).</p><p>“I… well, I wanted to give you privacy,” Dorcas said simply, sipping her tea.</p><p>
  <em>It’s now or never, McKinnon.</em>
</p><p>“What if I didn’t want privacy?” Marlene asked, setting her coffee cup down and locking eyes with Dorcas in a sort of challenge. </p><p>Dorcas’ eyes widened and she almost choked on her tea. “I-- what?”</p><p>“I heard you. Last night. When you… you said you loved me,” Marlene said fiercely, her cheeks warming up. “You meant it?”</p><p>Marlene figured this was the first time she had seen Dorcas speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, and Marlene couldn’t bear her answer, because what if she <em>had</em> actually dreamed the love confession bit? Marlene shut her eyes and shouted, “I fucking <em>love</em> you, Dorcas! Okay? I love you.” she opened her eyes. “I’m in love with you and that’s the truth. Only you.” </p><p>Marlene was not expecting Dorcas to have looked as though she had just won the lotto, but there she was, in front of her and beaming and blushing and before she knew what she was doing Marlene had surged forward across the table, spilling her coffee everywhere in her haste to hug Dorcas. </p><p>“Christ,” Dorcas laughed, and she hugged Marlene back tightly. “I love you too, Marlene,” she said softly, and Marlene felt her world sort of come together a bit more. </p><p>“Can we kiss now?” Marlene asked jokingly, a bit desperate, and Dorcas smirked before pulling her into a soft and passionate kiss. Marlene’s hands gripped Dorcas’ shirt, and Dorcas pulled Marlene’s waist towards hers. </p><p>“I love you,” Dorcas breathed, and <em>boy if that didn’t set Marlene tumbling over the edge-</em></p><p>“Damn, we missed a <em>lot</em>,” Lily interjected, causing Marlene and Dorcas to jump. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Lils! When did you two get here?”</p><p>“Last night, this morning, however you want to think about it,” Mary said in that soft, joking way of hers. Lily pushed her arm playfully, blushing. If Marlene squinted a bit, she could see fresh hickeys on Lily’s arms and Mary’s neck. She raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“Ugh, whatever,” Marlene grumbled, throwing her head back with a sigh. Dorcas poked her cheek, and Marlene grinned, blushing.</p><p>“Join us for breakfast?” Dorcas asked, and Lily and Mary looked at the table and hesitated.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Marlene laughed, “We ought to clean that coffee up.” </p><p>The four friends snorted in laughter.</p><p>As Marlene grabbed paper towels with Dorcas, playfully poking each others’ sides, she felt that as long as Dorcas was by her side, she could conquer the whole world, and then some. She could be happy and fulfilled and loved. </p><p>“I love you,” Dorcas said happily, as if reading her mind, and Marlene beamed.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh i hope you enjoyed this little story!! &lt;3 <br/>let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if you liked this!! check out my other works!</p><p>awash with color - marauders soulmate au<br/>turn of events - jegulus muggle au<br/>dog in distress - wolfstar<br/>our boys - minnie x poppy &amp; marauders<br/>orange - mary macdonald study</p><p>Always Forever - ATLA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>